memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Disambiguation
Disambiguation in Memory Beta is the process of resolving the conflict that occurs when articles about two or more different topics have the same natural title. Memory Beta thrives on the fact that making links is simple and automatic: as you're typing in an edit window, put brackets around Enterprise (like this: Enterprise) and you'll have a link. But were you intending to link to Enterprise the series or one of the many ships? See also: Naming conventions for guidelines on naming pages to further avoid ambiguity. How to disambiguate? There are two ways to disambiguate. The first one is to create a disambiguation page listing and linking the different meanings of a term. The second one is to add disambiguation links to other meanings to the top of the article with the natural title. If each of the topics themselves only has a sentence or two, it may be even simpler just to put all of them together in one article. Each method should depend on the specific subject and the amount of content that is/will be in the article. Disambiguation page A disambiguation page generally is placed at the natural title and links to all articles that naturally would have this name. A good example of this would be . When creating a disambiguation page, you should include the following template at the bottom the page: ; , which will appear as:This is a disambiguation page — a navigational aid which lists pages that might otherwise share the same title. If an referred you here, you might want to go back and fix it to point directly to the intended page. This template will automatically add the page to the appropriate category, but the article should also be manually added to the list of disambiguating pages. If there is one primary definition of the title, the more important subject can go on the main, simple title. The main example of this is for species as these are always placed at the "bare" name (if possible). Other definitions are open for discussion, though. In this case, the disambiguation page can be placed at Title (disambiguation) and should be linked from the main article using the following template: ; , which reads:For other meanings of "'Title'", please see Title (disambiguation). Disambiguation links If you're not making a whole disambiguation page you can put a notice at the top of a page, linking to another meaning of that term. This is generally only done if there are just two different meanings and one of them is considered the primary definition (see above). In this case, you can use the following template: ; , which takes the title of the target page as a parameter and will appear as:For another meaning of "'Title'", please see Title (second meaning). Links to disambiguation pages While it is not a bad thing for disambiguation pages to be orphans — it is best for other articles to link to the specific subjects rather than to the disambiguation page — the should not be cluttered with these pages. Thus, all disambiguation pages should be included on the list of disambiguating pages. Of course, there will be accidental links, and in some cases it will even make sense to point a reader to the disambiguation page rather than to a single specific article (generally, if you want to let the reader choose which topic they are looking for). In addition to the manual list above, the following pages list all disambiguation pages: * Category:Disambiguation * Category:Memory Beta maintenance